bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Promises, Promises
Promises, Promises is the seventh episode from the second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Grandmum is reading a comic book and Michelle asks if she can read it once she's done with it. Grandmum reminds her that she promised Jason he could read the comics first. Michelle replies that Jason won't know since he's upstairs brushing his teeth. Grandmum tells her that if she can't keep a promise, she shouldn't make a promise in the first place. She also reminds Michelle of the promise she made to polish her black shoes for church. Michelle makes the excuse that she was playing with her doll. She apologizes, but also says that nobody looks at Grandmum's shoes. Grandmum explains that she expects her shoes to be shined when Michelle promised to do so. If she breaks it, her trust in Michelle shatters. Grandmum quotes the verse "It's better to not make a promise than to make a promise and not fulfill it." Grandmum tells Michelle that promises are precious, therefore, she shouldn't break them. After Grandmum goes into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, Michelle decides to read the comic book. Jason arrives downstairs to let Michelle know she forgot to shine Grandmum's shoes. Michelle asks how he knows that. Jason answers that he can't see his face in them. Jason sees Michelle reading the comics and reminds her that she promised he could read them first this week. Michelle asks what the big deal is. Jason answers that he won't get the comics until after church. Grandmum calls the twins for breakfast. Jason goes into the kitchen. Michelle follows him until the Rockhopper galeezels her aboard. On the Rockhopper, Zidgel tells Michelle that they got a message from a sock monkey girl from Planet Cross-Your-Heart. Fidgel adds that the sock monkey needs help rescuing her planet which is covered with grape soda. When Michelle sees the grape soda flooded planet, she says that they're too late. Fidgel assures her that there's still time to save them since they're living in a city protected by a glass dome. He says that they have to drain the grape soda before the dome cracks. When Michelle asks for the name of the planet, both Zidgel and Kevin answer at the same time. Thus, Kevin jinxes Zidgel. Michelle and Midgel explain the concept of jinxing to Fidgel. Midgel then flies the Rockhopper off to Planet Cross-Your-Heart. Once the Rockhopper arrives at the planet, Midgel asks Fidgel for ideas on how to get inside the dome. Fidgel suggests that they have to slide down the ventilation shaft. Since Zidgel is unable to suggest an idea, he, Fidgel, Michelle, and Kevin enter the dome in the manner that Fidgel suggested. Michelle introduces herself and the others to Fuzzy, the sock monkey girl. When Fidgel asks Fuzzy what the problem is, she answers that the crack is weakening the wall and the city will be destroyed if it breaks. Fidgel realizes that this problem is worse than they thought, and Michelle initially thought that all they needed to do was drain the grape soda. Fuzzy tells Michelle that she noticed the leak in the morning and she stood there since. The crack is getting bigger by the moment. Fidgel asks if anyone else knows about the crack. Fuzzy answers that the mayor knows and she would stay here until the repair crew arrives. When Michelle asks when the crew will arrive, Fuzzy answers that the mayor promised later during the day. Michelle asks if she's worried that he won't keep his promise. Fuzzy replies that she is because he doesn't know how big the crack is getting. She can't stay there all day because someone else can take her place and she promised her mom she would clean her room before lunch. Michelle asks Fidgel if he can fix the wall. Fidgel tells her that his tools are on the ship. Michelle gets the idea for her to take Fuzzy's place. Michelle promises to stay there and Fuzzy promises to return after she cleans her room. Michelle tells Fidgel to hurry back since her finger is starting to turn purple. Fidgel replies that he can't promise anything, but he'll try his best to go to the ship and back. Aboard the Rockhopper, Fidgel gets his tools. Midgel offers him some watercress sandwiches. Fidgel expresses his excitement at first, but hre remembers that he told Michelle he'll go back. Midgel asks if he promised to return. Fidgel answers that he didn't promise and the crack seemed to be holding. So he decides to eat lunch with Midgel. On the planet, Kevin tells Michelle that he's hungry. Michelle replies that she doesn't mind if he gets something to eat as long as he brings back something for her. Zidgel and Kevin then head off to get some lunch. After they've left, another hole cracks open in the wall. Michelle blocks it with her finger and cries for help. At a cafe, Kevin unjinxes Zidgel by saying his name. Zidgel celebrates being able to speak again. They check what is on the menu. When they read an item on the menu at the same time, Zidgel attempts to jinx Kevin, but Kevin beats him to it. Meanwhile, Michelle decides she needs to get help, but she remembers her promise to Fuzzy. Ever since she made that promise, things have gotten worse. She inserts the comic book into the hole and runs to get help. However, the Mayor of Planet Cross-Your-Heart arrives at the leak and notices that Fuzzy isn't there. Fidgel literally drops in and they introduce themselves to each other. The Mayor asks where Fuzzy is. Fidgel answers that he doesn't know and asks where Michelle is. The Mayor doesn't know who Michelle is. After some confusion over who promised to block the leak occurs, the comic book gets ejected from the leak. The leak becomes bigger and starts spraying more grape soda. The Mayor manages to block the leak, but the leak just gets bigger. When Fidgel asks where the repair crew is, the Mayor answers that they're on vacation. At Fuzzy's house, Fuzzy is cleaning herself up. After she finishes, she begins to dry herself up by hanging on a clothes line. Michelle sees her and asks what is she doing there. Fuzzy answers that she's drying off since she had to wash her blouse. Michelle tells her that she was waiting for hours and reminds her of her promise. Fuzzy replies that she had to clean up the stain on her blouse. Michelle says that she thought she had to clean her room. Fuzzy responds that she initally thought one more day wouldn't hurt, but she decides to go and clean it. Michelle yells that she was waiting for her. Zidgel hands a bag of egg rolls to Michelle. Michelle thanks both Kevin and Zidgel. Soon after Zidgel is unjinxed, he gets jinxed again by Kevin. Michelle sees some grape soda flowing down the street and realizes what has happened. She and Kevin run towards the flowing grape soda's source as fast as they can. Zidgel eventually joins them. Fidgel contacts the Rockhopper and tries to tell Midgel what happened. Midgel can't understand what he's saying because he said it so fast. He tells Fidgel to slow down, but Fidgel doesn't slow down even a little bit. Midgel tells Fidgel to tell him what he needs slowly. Fidgel blurts out that he needs a giant sponge, a mop, and a licensed plumber. When Midgel tells him to put a sock in it, Fidgel gets an idea. The Mayor ends up plugging up the leak. Michelle takes the blame for what happened. She tells him she promised to keep the leak plugged up and she didn't. Fuzzy insists that it was her fault Quotes Fun Facts Trivia *The verse quoted is "Ecclesiastes 5:5". Explanations *Watercress is perennial plant and is one of the oldest plants eaten by humans. *Falafel is a deep-fried ball or patty made from either both ground chickpeas or fava beans. It is a traditional Middle Eastern food. Inside References *The comic book Grandmum is reading at the beginning of the episode shows pictures from previous episodes, like Lazy Daze, Give and Let Give, Wiki Tiki, Invasion of the Body Swappers!, and Git Along Little Doggies! Gallery Episode File:Promises, Promises, Promises (3-2-1 Penguins!) Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes